


The Photo Brother

by AnneOwl2803



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Big Brother Peter Parker, Dad!Tony, F/M, Fluff, Irondad, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Lives, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, and gets it, i don’t know how to tag, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneOwl2803/pseuds/AnneOwl2803
Summary: Morgan has never met Peter. Only heard about him in stories her father told him and saw him in photographs.
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark ( Marvel Cinematic Universe), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Morgan Stark ( Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 260





	1. Daddy’s Photographs

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy, guys!! I know I still haven’t done that 5+1 in the Baby Mine series, but this idea just didn’t leave my mind! I hope you enjoy!

For as long as Morgan could remember, Daddy wound stare at the photographs on the cabinet next to the sink. One of them was of her Grandpa, another one was of her Nonna and the last one was of her brother. She hadn't met any of them. Daddy, however, made sure she knew plenty about them (or at least of Peter and Nonna).

Morgan thought Daddy just really liked those photos, until she caught him crying down in his garage, clinging to his and Peter's picture. She then understood that her father just really, really _missed_ the people framed by them.

The little girl couldn't understand why Peter was never around. If he was, her Daddy would be a lot happier. Besides, Morgan wanted to meet him too. Her favourite bedtime stories were of the shenanigans Peter and Daddy had gone up to during lab days and of Spider-Man's adventures in New York. Dad made sure she knew Peter had been like a son to him (even if he had never told him) and that Morgan would consider him family too. She did.

Morgan didn't know where was Peter or why he had never come back. It was nagging at her. So, naturally, she decided to ask her Daddy.

Morgan went down to his garage, where he was tightening a screw on a prosthetic leg.

"Daddy, where is Peter?" She asked sat on the wooden stairs.

Morgan had completely snuck up on her father. The man startled so badly he dropped the screwdriver.

"What?" He turned around. "What do you mean, Morguna?"

He went up to his daughter and sat with her.

"You're always talking about him and I know you miss him." The little girl cocked her head. "I'm sure he feels the same, so why hasn't he visited or called?"

Daddy looked so miserable that Morgan almost regretted making her question.

"Oh, _tesoro_." He scooped her up on his arms, his eyes suddenly shiny. "It's not his fault. It's really not. Do you know how I told you Nonna and Grandpa were in a far away place no one can get in or out of?"

Morgan nodded.

"Pete's there with them."

The little girl only realised her eyes had been shiny too, when a tear slid down her face. She pressed against her Daddy's chest.

"It's not fair." She muttered.

Her father sniffed.

"No, no it's not."

If the next day there was a childish drawing of Peter, Nonna and Granpa holding hands with angel wings, Pepper only smiled ruefully and pinned it to the fridge.


	2. The Ride to the Tower

Morgan was worried sick. Her Uncle Happy wasn't much better. They had the TV on and they were watching the news. The compound had been destroyed and there was a battle going on.

Morgan's Daddy had been at the compound, when it all started. Morgan's Mommy had rushed to get there as soon as she could. The little girl was terrified to lose them. However, at the same time, she was also awfully proud. She knew who they were fighting for. It was for everybody who had been forcefully removed from existence.

It was for Peter.

Amazingly, the Avengers' plan had worked. The news were stating that everybody who had disappeared on the day of the Snap had unexpectedly come back (the general public didn't know of the Time Heist). Morgan's Daddy and his friends did it. That meant Peter could finally come home. Morgan couldn't wait to meet him.

She hoped her parents were there to introduce them.

Abruptly, the reporter covering the attack cried out.

"Oh, My God!!"

The Alien army had vanished.

"The Aliens are gone! It was just like in the Blip!"

Uncle Happy swore vehemently.

"Someone must have used the Gauntlet!"

Morgan might not have known what the Gauntlet was, but by her Uncle's distressed face, she could guess it was something dangerous. Very dangerous. She just hoped everyone was okay.

"Morgan, pack some of your things, we're going to the Tower." Uncle Happy got up and picked his phone from the couch. "I'm calling the Medbay and Dr. Cho."

Morgan didn't think twice and picked up her crayons, Miranda (her meerkat plushie) and her tablet, putting them in her backpack. Since, the compound was no more, the Avengers would receive care back in New York (Daddy had never really sold the Tower) for it was the best equipped place. That meant her family would be there.

The car ride to New York took longer than expected. Mainly because of all the commotion caused by the returning people.There had been accidents caused by people appearing in the middle of the street and lots of stopped cars whose owners had get out to ask what was going on.

“Darn it! Why does no one know a thing!” Happy grumbled.

He meant the newspeople on the radio station. Apparently, as soon as the Aliens has been snapped, the Avengers had vanished through some kind of magic portals. Morgan hoped they’d gone to the tower.

After what felt like days, Morgan and Happy finally arrived to New York. The Big Apple was absolutely chaotic. People crying and hugging in the streets, car accidents, people being pushed out of buildings and other crazy situations.

Happy was having a hard time trying not to swear too much and keeping it kid-friendly.

Morgan was extremely anxious. Were her parents alright? What if they were not? What if her Daddy never kissed her goodnight and baked her blueberry pancakes ever again? What if her Mommy could no longer cuddle her and do their girl stuff?

Reaching the Tower was a huge relief.

They entered the lobby and went straight to the elevator. Happy told FRIDAY to lift them to the Medbay.

When the metal doors opened, Morgan and Happy were met with a worrying confusion. It didn’t take long for someone to notice them, though.

“Oh, my!” Exclaimed Scott. “Someone go get Ms. Potts! Tell her her daughter’s here!”

It didn’t even take a full minute. Morgan saw her Mommy rush through a door desperately looking for her. As soon as she spotted her daughter sitting in the waiting room, she ran to her and gave her the biggest bear hug ever.

“Oh, My God!” She cried out. “My Baby!”

Morgan calmed a bit when she noticed her Mom didn’t look too injured. Pepper let go of Morgan and placed her hands on her cheeks.

“You okay, sweetie?!” She scanned her face. “Did you have any problems on your way here?”

“Only traffic.” Answered Happy from his chair next to Morgan.

“Oh, Happy! Thank you so much for coming!” Pepper hugged him too.

“Mommy,” Morgan started. “Where’s Daddy?”

The little girl suddenly noticed how her mother had tear tracks on her face and averted her gaze to Happy’s in panic.

“In surgery, honey.” She hiccuped, finally meting Morgan’s enquiring eyes.

“Is he going to be okay?”

Morgan had a horrible hunch she did not want to be true.

“I don’t know.” Pepper crouched down and scooped her up in her arms. “I really don’t know, baby.”

Morgan felt like crying, so she did.


	3. There's no name for a childless parent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy! So I was feeling a little gloomy and I thought, why don't I write a little bit of Tony's perspective? Soooooo, here it is. I'm sorry if my Italian is a bit whacky, it's from google translator. My portuguese however is flawless, since I'm a native speaker. =)
> 
> Take care and protect yourselves and others from the virus!

Tony was wandering aimlessly through New York. Just silently walking. Surprisingly, no one bothered him. No one asked for a selfie, no paparazzi... He guessed people were far too consumed by grief and loss to do anything else than hollowly exist.

Like Tony himself.

Tony stopped suddenly. Without noticing, he had ended up in Queens. Specifically, right in front of Almeida’s. His and Peter’s favourite bakery.

Peter.

Tony gasped and lift his shaking hand to his mouth.

Peter was _gone_.

Silent sobs shook his still skinny frame.

“Meu Deus!”

Tony looked up, eyes wide.

It was Ms. Almeida, the bakery’s owner. She was a big woman with the kindest green eyes and thickest curly brown hair. She had opened the door.

“What are you doing in the rain, Mr. Stark? You’ll catch a cold!”

Had it started raining? Tony hadn’t noticed. But it explained why he was shivering so much.

“Let me get you inside.” Ms. Almeida then came to him and led him through the entrance.

“Let’s get you out of that jacket and give you some hot, hot cocoa, ok?”

She helped him with his soaked hoodie and hanged it near the door. Tony sat at the nearest table while the worried woman went for his drink.

Tony kept his eyes on the ground, still shivering. The bakery was empty. It was just him and Ms. Almeida.

Tony used to love coming to this place. The first time he’d been here had been because Peter had had this acute craving: Sintra cheese tarts. And he knew just the place!

The man’s heart tightens excruciatingly.

_“You've never had one? You’ll love it, Mr. Stark! I promise!”_

Tony chucked humourlessly. He really had. It rapidly became habit for Tony and Peter to come to the bakery together. After patrol, after school, before a lab day...

“Mr. Stark?”

Ms. Almeida had returned with two delicious smelling cups.

“Call me Tony, please.” He sniffed as he gestured for her to join him at the table.

“Then it’s Odete.” She smiled, passing him his cup. 

He smiled gratefully. Now that he had calmed down, he could hear the pouring rain outside as he sipped the steaming cocoa. Tony glanced at his companion.

Odete was obviously not okay either.

Her normally pristine braid bun was disheveled and her eyes puffy.

“Was Peter...?” She met his eyes.

“Yeah.” He croaked. “Your husband...?

Tony sincerely hoped not. He liked Mr. Almeida.

“Não. But my sister and brother-in-law didn’t make it.” She closed her eyes. “He went to retrieve our niece Amália from my parents' back in Portugal.. She’s living with us now.”

"I'm sorry." Tony muttered.

"I'm sorry for Peter too."

They fell in a melancholic silence.

"You're empty today." Tony had finished his cocoa.

"I was just leaving, actually. I forgot my phone here, so..."

"Is the bakery having problems?" 

Tony's head was already spinning ideas on how to help Odete and her husband's portuguese bakery.

"Não, graças a Deus. _(No, thank god.)_ No." Odete rubbed her face tiredly. "Even with half of the clients, we also have half of the salaries to pay."

Tony knew precisely what she meant. Stark Industries had taken an enormous blow after the Snap. They lost a lot of people. Many bright minds. _Bright minds like Peter_.

An unexpected chortle interrupted Tony's thoughts.

"I was supposed to make you feel better!" Odete's voice cracked at the end. "Not worse!

Tony grimaced.

"Tell me," She looked at him through shiny eyes. "Anything a little less hopeless going on with you?"

Tony sighed. In fact, there was. He and Pepper had finally married. The ceremony had been a cheerful, though quick, affair. It was one of the only two times Tony had felt something other than crippling guilt over the last few months. The second time was when Pepper... when Pepper told him...

"My wife is pregnant." Tony avoided Odete's expectant gaze.

"Que maravilha! _(What a wonder!)_ Congratulations!" 

The woman's beaming smile rapidly diminished as she took in Tony's grim expression.

"What on Earth's wrong, meu querido?" _(My dear?)_

Tony knew he should be the happiest man in the world right now. He had just married the love of his life and they were having a baby! But he was terrified.

Whenever he closed his eyes he'd see his newborn baby turn to ashes on his arms.

_Just. Like. Peter._

Tony started shivering.

Tony was scared he'd fail to protect his baby, fail to tell them how much he loved them.

He muffled a whimper against his hand.

He wasn't sure he'd survive the death of another child.

That's when realization hit.

Tony broke down crying.

Warm arms enveloped him in a tight embrace.

"Sshhhh. Não chores, vai ficar tudo bem." _(Don't cry, everything's going to be alright.)_

"I can't..." Tony clung to Odete like a lifeline. "Not again..."

His heart hurt so much he felt like he was dying. He wanted Peter back, he wanted his _son_ back. Tony wanted to see him smile over his sibling's crib, he wanted to hear his laugh whenever he made a stupid joke and feel Peter's smooth curls under the palm of his hand. 

"Il mio bambino..." _(My kid...)_ Tony shook his head furiously. "Non posso... Di nuovo non..." _(I can't... Not again...)_

Odete embraced him even tighter.

"You gotta be stronger for them."

Tony just stood there, did nothing. He didn't even comfort his kid while he crumbled to ash on his arms.

"It's hard now, but it'll get bearable with time." Odete was crying too, her voice breaking. "Believe me, I know."

Tony's head whipped up so fast he almost butted their heads. He searched her eyes for something he didn't want to find.

"I know." She sniffed.

It was Tony's turn to hold Odete tight in his arms.

Two grieving parents, knowing not what to do.

* * *

Later Tony would arrive home to an extremely worried Pepper. After she'd let go of him, he would drop to his knees and tenderly kiss his wife's belly bump.

"Sarò forte per te, tesoro." _(I will be strong for you.)_


	4. Little Miss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm rather proud of this one. I had to rewrite it at first and I'm glad I did. Stay safe, everyone.

Morgan woke up. She didn't remember falling asleep. Only the talk she had the day before with her Mommy.

She suppressed a new wave of tears

Her Daddy might not _make it_.

The room around her was empty and white. It suffocated her. She got up and decided to try and find anyone who could tell where her Mommy was or how her Daddy was doing. The hospital wing's corridors were practically deserted too, save for Mr. Ant-Man. He had just returned from visiting his daughter, so he knew nothing.

Morgan's frustration was increasing, when she suddenly heard soft sobbing. She turned around a corner and found herself in another waiting room, where a boy was sitting. The boy was resting his head on his hands and his frame was shaking from his weeping. She sat next to him. He didn't seem to have noticed her.

"Are you okay?"

The boy startled so bad, he almost fell out of his chair. He looked widely at Morgan. That's when she recognized him.

It was _Peter._

One of the people Daddy missed the most. Who everybody thought was gone for good, until her dad defied that outcome.

Morgan had known him all her life, without ever having met him.

"I-I'm... I'm not sure." Peter sniffed.

Morgan knew what he meant. Daddy wasn't safe yet and being dead for five years must be horrible.

"Me neither." She patted his knee. "I'm Morgan H."

Peter wiped his tears away.

"I'm Peter Parker." He replied trembly.

Morgan smiled brightly.

"I know!"

That appeared to have caught the teen off guard.

"You do?!"

"Yeah!" Morgan kicked her feet. "Daddy talks about you all the time! He really missed you."

Peter finally realized who Morgan was.

"You're Mr. Stark's daughter?" His tone was incredulous.

"Yup." She popped the "p".

"Oh." 

Peter was quiet for a minute. He stared blankly at her.

"You _do_ look like him." He then smiled tearfully. "How old are you?"

"I'm four!"

"Wow! You're so big!" He gushed.

Peter was as nice as Morgan's Daddy had described.

"Daddy complains about that all the time!" She told him exasperatedly.

"Why?" Peter's nose scrunched up.

"He says I'm getting too heavy and that it's bad for his back." She rolled her eyes.

Peter let out a surprised laugh.

"Silly, I know." Morgan snickered, shrugging.

For a moment neither said a thing. Morgan broke the silence.

"Have you seen my Mommy?"

"Pepper?" Morgan nodded. "Not since a few hours ago. I'm sorry."

"Okay." She frowned. "Why do you call her Pepper when you call Daddy Mr. Stark?"

Peter blushed fiercely.

"I-I don't know." He stuttered. "L-lately, I think it was j-just to tease him."

"That makes sense." Morgan huffed. "Do you know if Daddy's okay?"

Peter's chin wobbled.

"I don't know, Morgan." He sniffed again.

"Then we should go and find out together!" She jumped out of her chair enthusiastically.

Peter blinked owlishly. His face broadened in a glad smile, though.

"That's a great idea!" He too got up. "You seem to be full of them too, Little Miss."

Morgan giggled. They exited the room, into a corridor.

"You said I was big!" Morgan cried.

"Not as big as me, though." Peter ruffled her hair.

Morgan intertwined her hand with his.

"I'm so happy I get to meet you."

Peter stared at her in awe.

"I'm happy to meet you too." His voice cracked.

He held her hand tighter.

"You're amazing, Morgan Stark."

She simply smiled at him. Adoration in her eyes, as if he had hung the moon and the stars.

"Tell me a little about yourself."

Adoration slowly bloomed in his eyes too.


	5. Waking up to two suns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyyy! Lots of fluff! Btw, sorry in advance if the Italian is wrong, Google translator...

Beep.

* * *

Mmmmmhhhh.

* * *

Beep. Beep.

What was that?

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Heart rate monitor. Hospital?

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Morgan was laughing. Where was she? He couldn't see a thing.

Someone else was talking.

He knew that voice.

* * *

Maybe he should try opening his eyelids.

Uuughhnnn.

Nah, never mind. Too heavy.

* * *

There was a weird staleness to his mouth. When was the last time he had opened it?

* * *

"What do you mean we should paint Happy's nails?"

He _did_ know that voice.

_Peter_.

* * *

Where were his children? They mustn't be too far if he can hear them.

Talking. To each other.

_Alive_.

* * *

"You know, that's an almost perfect idea, Little Miss."

Full on consciousness creeped steadily on him.

"There's just one tiny problem."

"What?"

He missed Peter. He missed Morgan.

His eyes really did have to open.

Nnnnhhggn.

Oh. Oh, wow.

Light overwhelmed his vision, causing him to blink dazedly.

The ceiling above him was pristine white and he could see a broad window to his right peaking at the corner of his eyes.

"Then how can we help him with his terrible habit?"

If only he faced left...

"We can't, only he can."

"Then he'll never stop biting his nails!!"

Oh, my!

_I suoi bellissimi figli!_

(His beautiful children!)

The practically inaudible little whimper that escaped his throat managed to catch Peter's attention.

"Tony!"

Why was Peter so blurry?

Who cared? He was _alive._

"Daddy!"

He felt Morgan's soft hand brush away wetness from his face.

"I'm so happy you're awake!"

He was crying apparently. Opening his mouth, no sound came out. He tried again.

"Me too." His voice was barely a croak.

"Hi, Tony... We missed you so much." Peter's voice quivered with emotion.

Tony felt all of his joy, mourning and relief bleed through his wet smile and scrunched up eyes.

"Pete, you're here!"

If the wet laugh he got in return didn't make his year, Peter's fierce hug certainly did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, let me know if you'd like an epilogue, 'kay? And I'm sooooo sorry for the long wait.


End file.
